The Phoenix and the Dragon
by Steffie1
Summary: After risking his life to save Tyson, Kai got injured. Guilt ridden that it's his fault that Kai's injured, Tyson made Kai stay at his place...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is part 1 of 3. This is set a few days after Season 1's finale

The characters are (c) Takao Aoki, Hudson Soft/Takara, Beyblade Project - TV Tokyo.

It's been a few days after the World Championships. Ray had returned to his White Tiger village. Max and his parents went to America. Only Kai, Kenny and Tyson stayed in Japan.

The park

"Hey Kai." Tyson said, as he saw Kai in the park He was busy walking around. Since Kenny went to visit his grandparents, he didn't have anything to do. By chance, he found Kai.  
"Hnn." Kai said. Tyson knew this is Kai's way of saying hello.  
"So, whatcha being up to?" Tyson asked.  
"Beyblading." Kai shrugged.  
"Hey Kai""Can we beybattle?" Tyson asked .He gave Kai the puppy-eyes.  
'He looks even cuter like that', Kai thought but snapped out of his thoughts," Of course. But don't cry when you lose"  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the World Champion"  
"So am I." Kai smirked, getting ready to launch. Tyson did the same.

"Three...Two...One. LET IT RIP!" the boys shouted in unison. Their beyblades spun passed each other around the ground. Whenever Dragoon tried to attack Dranzer, the blue beyblade would spin out of the way. Both beybladers shouted orders to their bit-beasts.

A few minutes later

"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson shouted. Dragoon obeyed his master, and a huge twister was formed.  
"Dranzer Flame Saber!" Kai shouted. Dranzer obeyed her master. The twister became a fiery one.  
"AAH!" Tyson screamed. The heat didn't affect Kai. The twister was spinning out of control. It spun nearer and nearer to a tree. The flames licked over a large tree branch, before the twister spun away from the tree.

Tyson was too busy concentrating on Dragoon, to notice a tree branch was going to fall on him. But Kai did. Kai rushed to Tyson, and grabbed hold of Tyson. He leaped out of the way. His ankle twisted when he landed wrongly on his left foot. Tyson stared in shock at the tree branch. He could've been turned into a pancake. He looked at Kai, to thank him. He noticed Kai flinched a bit when he tried to tramp on his left foot.

"Kai, you're hurt." Tyson said with concern. He bent down to Kai's left leg.  
"I'm fine." Kai gritted his teeth, using anger to hide his pain. He flinched when he felt Tyson's hands touching his ankle.  
"You sprained your ankle, Kai." Tyson said, guilt evident in his voice.  
"So? I'm fine." Kai said stubbornly. He didn't want Tyson to feel guilty about him.  
"But, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't get injured." Tyson's eyes watered. He was upset. Kai felt guilty.  
"I'm fine, Tyson. Really, I am." Kai tried to assure him.  
"No, you're not." Tyson said. He leaned against Kai's left side.  
"What are you doing?" Kai demanded, trying not to blush when Tyson wrapped his arm around his waist.  
"Use me as a walking stick. I'll take you to my place. I owe you." Tyson smiled.

Tyson helped Kai to Grampa's dojo. Both boys tried their best not to blush. They finally got to the dojo.  
"Yo dudes, what's shaking?" Grampa greeted. He was doing some kendo moves outside. He then noticed Kai was leaning against Tyson, looking as if he's in pain.  
"What happened?" Grampa asked, rushing to the boys.  
"We were beyblading, and a tree branch almost fell on top of me. Kai saved me, but sprained his ankle somehow." Tyson explained.

Grampa picked Kai up in his arms, and carried him to the dojo. Yep, Grampa's very strong. Tyson followed after him.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: For all you Kai fangirls (okay, I'm one of them): Please don't kill me that he can't swim. I just want him to have a weakness that he'll hate having.

The doctor's (c) to me, even though he hardly does anything The characters are (c) Takao Aoki, Hudson Soft/Takara, Beyblade Project - TV Tokyo 

Grampa carried Kai to Tyson's bedroom.  
"Grampa, can you lie Kai on my bed so long? I'll fetch the futon." Tyson asked his grandfather.  
"Tyson, you don't--" Kai started.  
"No, I want you to. You're my guest." Tyson smiled, rushing to get the futon.  
"Just like his mother, always putting others first." Grampa smiled sadly, before he gently laid Kai on the bed. He then left to phone the doctor.

"Sorry for the messy bedroom." Tyson apologized, laying the futon on the floor next to his bed.  
"Tyson, you really don't have to take care of me. We can just phone my chauffeur and he'll come fetch me"  
"No Kai, I owe you one"  
"Fine." Kai finally said. He knew Tyson's just as stubborn as him.

The doctor came awhile later. He told Kai that it's just a mild sprain, and he needs to keep off his leg for a week. He bandaged the ankle up and told the Grangers to make sure Kai stayed in bed. The doctor left.

"Maybe we should phone your parents. They must be worried about you. Plus, maybe we can ask them to send you some clothes here." Tyson suggested. For a moment, Kai's eyes flashed sadness in them.  
"We can phone my butler. He'll do it." "Okay, what's your phone number?" Tyson asked. Kai switched his cellphone on, and searched for his phone number. He then phoned his home.  
"Hello, James. This is Kai...I'm at Tyson Granger's home...I sprained my ankle when...Yes, I'm alive...Can you bring me some clothes, especially my pyjamas? The address is (insert Tyson's address)...I'll see you...Okay, goodbye."

Later

Tyson tried to have a conversation with Kai, but he would always get one-worded answers. Kai might be friendlier after the World Championships, but he's still quite quiet. Tyson just couldn't learn more about Kai. Even after the butler came to give Kai his clothes, he couldn't break through captain's cold barriers.

That night

"Okay dudes, time for bed." "Aww Grampa..." Tyson whined. He and Kai were sitting in Tyson's bedroom.  
"Na ah. You went to bed quite late the last few nights. Go to bed now"  
"Fine. Night, Grampa"  
"Night, Mr. Granger." Kai said.  
"I'm not old." Grampa protested.  
"He's only being polite, Grampa." Tyson sighed.  
"Fine, fine. Remember to go to bed. Now." Grampa warned Tyson. He closed the door behind him.  
"Well, you hear what he says." Tyson shrugged, He walked to his drawer. He pulled his shirt off. Kai was grateful Tyson wasn't facing him, or else he had to explain why his cheeks had a beautiful shade of pink to them. They became pinker when Tyson pulled his pants off, before pulling his PJ pants on. This is even worse than when Tyson came in after his bath, with only a towel around his waist.  
"Tyson?" Kai called the Dragoon master.  
"Yes?" Tyson asked, turning around.  
"Can you help me stand up? I need to put my PJ pants on." Kai asked.  
"Of course." Tyson helped Kai up. He held Kai around his waist when Kai pulled his pants off. Tyson looked away, trying to hide his blush. He could've sworn Kai had a pinkish complexion. Kai then pulled his purple PJ pants up. Tyson then helped Kai back onto his bed. Without warning, Kai pulled his tank top off. Tyson's cheeks glowed from the blushing. Kai didn't notice, and casually pulled his purple PJ top on. Tyson looked away, hoping Kai won't ask him why he's so pinkish.  
"Night Kai." Tyson said, climbing into his futon.  
"Night." Kai replied, closing his eyes.

Hours later, the bit-chips of Dragoon and Dranzer glowed .Kai glowed red.

Kai's dream

The Bladebreakers were at a beach. An older Ray with black swimming trunks, an older Max with orange swimming trunks and an older Kenny with green swimming trunks sat with an older Kai with purple swimming trunks. Water was all over. There was an island the other side.

Kai noticed Tyson sitting next to him. He looked two years older, and leaner. He gasped when he took a closer look when he noticed Tyson only wore red swimming trunks 'How could someone be so beautiful and handsome at the same time?' Kai thought.  
"Hey guys, let's swim to that island." a brunette girl, with a hairstyle of Emily and Tyson's hair, came out of nowhere. Her ruby eyes reflected her happy-and-stubborn personality. Somehow, Kai knew he saw her like a little sister, and that Tyson saw her like a big sister.  
"Sure. Kai, wanna come?" Tyson asked, running off with the boys. A redhead boy (with bright green eyes) ran towards the group.  
"No thanks. I want to work on my tan." Kai lied.  
"Again? You always wanna tan." the redhead fumed. He and the others rushed towards the waters. Tyson jumped into the water.  
"Tyson, the water's six foot—deep." the girl sweat dropped. Tyson made some "Gloop Gloop" noises, before he emerged out of water.  
"AAH! The water's so deep!" Tyson spluttered. He then used the breaststroke to swim all the way to the other island. The others followed. It was only a twenty-stroke swim. That may sound like nothing, but when you can't swim, that sounded like kilometers of ocean. 

"You sure you don't wanna join us?" the brunette girl called Kai. The others chanted," Come join us, Kai"  
"Hn." was Kai's reply. He didn't want to admit he couldn't swim. Yes, the great Kai Hiwatari can't swim. 

Suddenly, the Bladebreakers heard a roar. It sounded like Galeon. Flapping of wings heard, before more roaring was heard.  
"AAH! Look up there!" Kenny panicked. Up in the sky was a horrible sight. A bit-beast, which looked like a bit-beast made out of various bit-beasts' parts, flew towards them. The group started to run. The bit-beast aimed a black swirl towards the group. Kenny and the brunette girl were right behind, so the black swirl were nearer to them. "Help me!" they cried hysterically. The black swirl washed over them. They both dropped to the floor. They were lifeless.  
"NO! KENNY! HILARY!" the others screamed hysterically. The one that was the most hysterical was Max. Max was about to run towards the two, but Ray grabbed his arm and ran forwards. The black swirl washed over the redhead. He too dropped to the floor. Then Max, Then Ray.

"Why don't you help them?" an innocent voice asked behind Kai's back. Kai turned around. He saw a ginger-haired teen. He wore a white blazer, and had a ring in his ear. He had a dove in his hand.  
"How?" Kai demanded.  
"Dranzer's light can easily stop the black swirl. Their souls would be returned to them"  
"How do you know this"  
"Being Zeus' master, I know his weakness"  
"You're its master, and you don't stop it"  
"It makes me evil. It controls me, than vice versa. Just swim over there and launch Dranzer to it."

"Kai, help me!" Tyson pleaded, his arm reaching to him. Kai felt someone shove him into the water. He spluttered and struggled to stay above the water.  
"HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!" Kai screamed. Tyson gasped in horror. He tried to run to Kai, but the black swirl washed over him. Kai felt himself sink lower and lower down the deep waters. Tears freely slipped down his cheeks.

"Sayonara!" the redhead cheerfully waved goodbye to Kai. His eyes then became snake-like, and he grew black wings. He flew into the air, Zeus following him.

"NO!" Kai screamed, when the black swirl washed over him too.

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: The final chapter.

The characters are (c) to Takao Aoki, Hudson Soft/Takara, Beyblade Project - TV Tokyo.

"AAH!" Kai screamed. The nightmare horrified him. When he shot up from bed, he accidentally moved his ankle. That's the other reason why he screamed. He panted hard. His heart thumped in his ribcage. He flinched when he tried to move his ankle.  
"Kai?" a voice asked.  
"Tyson? What are you doing up"  
"I heard you scream"  
"You were hearing things." Kai scoffed him off.  
"No. I heard you scream. I even heard you scream for help. Was it a nightmare?" Tyson asked.  
"Hn. I don't need help. Go back to sleep"  
"Lemme get your ankle back on the cushion. It must've hurt when you moved it." Tyson said. He gently held Kai's foot in his hand. He gently placed the ankle on the cushion. Kai was glad it was dark, or else Tyson would ask why his cheeks were pink.  
"Night, Kai. Sweet dreams." Tyson smiled. He climbed back into the futon.  
"Night, Tyson." Kai whispered; making sure no one would hear him.

After six days, Kai was finally able to move on his ankle. Kai became more open with Tyson. He decided to leave that Sunday afternoon. Grampa decided to visit an old friend, leaving Kai and Tyson in charge of the dojo.  
"I bet your parents would be happy you're going back home." Tyson smiled.  
"Hn." Kai chewed on his lip. He didn't want Tyson to feel sorry for him. He didn't want Tyson to know his parents died in a car crash when he was still staying in the Abbey.

"Say, want something to eat, before your chauffeur comes to pick you up?" Tyson asked.  
"Anything. I'm not fussy." Kai shrugged. He sat a chair away from the edge of the table.  
"Here you go, a ham-and-cheese sandwich. Hope you like." Tyson said, giving Kai the giant sandwich. Kai nodded, his way of saying thanks. He hungrily bit into the sandwich. Tyson sat down by the edge of the table (next to Kai), and he took an even larger bite from his sandwich. Kai noticed an interesting photo on a shelf. It was a family photo of a gray-blue haired beautiful woman. She had the same eyes as Tyson. In her arms were a toddler Tyson. On her side, stood a ten-year old gray-blue haired boy that had violet eyes. Bruce Granger stood behind the ten-year old boy, and his arm was wrapped around the woman's waist. They looked so happy and care-free. Kai felt envious.  
"That's my family, before my mom died." Tyson explained sadly. Kai felt guilty feeling so jealous.  
"How did she die?" Kai asked.  
"She just didn't wake up one morning." Tyson bit his lip, remembering the shock of finding his mother dead. He started to sob.

Kai felt sorry for Tyson. What to do? He gave Tyson a tight hug. Tyson stopped sobbing, returning the hug. Kai froze. He didn't expect such a hug. It had a hidden meaning.  
"Thanks, Kai." Tyson smiled, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"You're welcome." Kai smiled. Tyson's eyes lit up.  
'How could anyone look so beautiful and handsome at the same time?' Tyson wondered.

A knock came on the door.  
"That's my chauffeur. Thank you." "No prob. We shall have a rematch someday, huh"  
Tyson winked. They started to stare into each other's eyes. Both their cheeks had a pink tint.  
"I--" Tyson tried to say.  
"I--" Kai tried to say too. They closed their mouths. They looked away.

Suddenly, Kai pressed his lips against Tyson's. Tyson's eyes widened. He quickly returned the kiss.  
"I love you, Tyson." Kai smirked, cupping Tyson's chin with his hand.  
"I love you too." Tyson answered.  
"I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Kai said goodbye. He gave a quick peck on the cheek. He then waved goodbye, before leaving.

As soon as Kai was out of sight, Tyson slumped onto the floor. He suddenly noticed interest at his late mother's painting she made. He smiled when he saw the hidden meaning in it.

It was a red phoenix and a blue dragon. They were floating in the sky. Their tails intertwined. As if they were holding hands.

The bluenette left the room, hoping Kai's return will return very soon.

THE END. 


End file.
